Sam Stout
Sam Stout is a retired lightweight mixed martial artist known for his exciting style and his tendency to win Fight of the Night honors consistently. He most recently fought dangerous U.K. striker, Paul Taylor, in what was sure to be a Fight of the Night (if not Fight of the Year) slugfest. Taylor made his long-awaited lightweight debut in the fight. Stout defeated Taylor via a hard-fought but slightly controversial split decision. Stout was next set to face another dangerous U.K. striker often mentioned in the same breath as Taylor: Paul Kelly. Instead, he was injured about a month before the fight and he was replaced by debuting former WEC contender Donald Cerrone. He next faced Yves Edwards, winning via brutal first-round knockout. Stout was next set to face German striker Dennis Siver but he was injured and forced to pull out. After recovering, Stout signed to face Brazilian Thiago Tavares in Brazil. Tavares defeated Stout via an extremely close and exciting unanimous decision. Stout next signed for a rubber match with his good friend Spencer Fisher. He won via unanimous decision to retire Fisher, both men winning Fight of the Night honors in the process. Stout then fought John Makdessi, losing a tepidly-paced unanimous decision. Stout complained of Makdessi "running." Stout next signed to welcome Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Caros Fodor. He defeated Fodor via a close and controversial split decision. Stout was next set to fight another Strikeforce veteran Isaac Vallie-Flagg. Vallie-Flagg was injured and replaced by Bellator/RFA veteran and UFC newcomer James Krause. Krause defeated Stout via an upset third round guillotine choke submission. After a decent layoff Stout signed to fight submission grappler Cody McKenzie. Stout dominated McKenzie on the feet en route to a unanimous decision. Stout next signed to fight Strikeforce veteran KJ Noons. Less than a week before the fight both fighters successfully petitioned to have the fight switched to 170 pounds from 155. Noons knocked Stout out very quickly. Stout took nearly a year off before next signing to fight British striker Ross Pearson. The two went to war with Pearson unfortunately knocking Stout out in the second round. This was followed by a first round knockout loss (fifty-four seconds) to newcomer Frankie Perez, who subsequently retired. A few weeks later at the beginning of September 2015 Stout followed suit, retiring from the sport of MMA after a twelve-year career with a record of twenty wins, twelve losses and one draw. Fights *Kenny Florian vs. Sam Stout *Spencer Fisher vs. Sam Stout 2 *Sam Stout vs. Per Eklund - The fight was Per Eklund's UFC debut. Most of the fight was Stout defending single-leg takedowns. *Sam Stout vs. Jeremy Stephens - The fight won Fight of the Night. *Sam Stout vs. Paul Taylor - The fight was Paul Taylor's lightweight debut. *Sam Stout vs. Yves Edwards *Sam Stout vs. Thiago Tavares *Sam Stout vs. Spencer Fisher 3 - The fight was the rubber match in the epic trio of fights between the two friends. Spencer Fisher retired after the loss. *Sam Stout vs. Caros Fodor - The fight was the UFC debut of Caros Fodor. *James Krause vs. Sam Stout Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Retired fighters